The present invention relates to a valve for pressurized fluid and a tank furnished with such a valve.
The invention relates more particularly to a valve for pressurized fluid, with or without incorporated pressure-reducing valve, comprising a body accommodating a fluid circuit having an upstream end designed to be placed in communication with a reserve of pressurized fluid and a downstream end designed to be placed in communication with a using device, the circuit comprising an isolation valve element in order to selectively close off the circuit, the valve element being controlled by a lever mounted so as to pivot on the body between a rest position in which the isolation valve element is held in a position of closing the circuit and an active position in which the lever moves the isolation valve element into a position of opening the circuit.
The invention relates in particular to valves for pressurized fluid, notably for pressurized gas, comprising a manual control member of the pivoting lever type.
Non-limiting examples of such valves are described in documents EP 747796 or EP 1421305.
Inventors are constantly attempting to improve the technical solutions for the users of valves for pressurized fluid.
In particular, it is desirable to have valves for pressurized fluid that maintain or increase the number of functions without increasing the volume or their bulk (and preferably while reducing their bulk or their volume). Specifically, ideally the valves should be able to be adapted to sizes and shape of different protective caps.
Moreover, it is always desirable to increase the sturdiness and/or the safety of such devices.